


Desire, I'm Hungry

by rambleonmywaywarddaughter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rambleonmywaywarddaughter/pseuds/rambleonmywaywarddaughter
Summary: Pairing: Sam Winchester/FemReaderWord Count: 1032Prompt: Undress someone using only your teeth.Summary: You and Sam indulge in a bit of foreplayWarnings: Play collars, submissive, choking, undressing, smut, Honorifics, bdsm
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Desire, I'm Hungry

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first time writing SMUT ever. I hope I did a good job. 😅

*buzz* 

You pulled your phone out of your coat pocket, the message lighting up the screen stark against the evening sky.

“When you get here, clothes come off. I want you kneeling in the center of the living room, hands on your knees, palms up, head bowed. Understood?”  
Excitement coursed through your veins at the thought, and anticipation made your fingertips prickle–or maybe that was the frigid winter Kansas air. 

“Yes, Sir.” You sent back quickly. 

In scenes like the one we were about to do, the honorific “Sir” was used instead of the affection “Daddy.” 

The rumble of the El train passed overhead as you quickened your pace toward the apartment building on the corner ahead. 

As you reached the call box, nerves rolled into your system, setting the feeling of butterflies in your abdomen. You pressed the button and pushed open the door as the loud buzzer sounded throughout the foyer. 

You climbed the stairs to the third floor, as possible ways the scenes would play out ran through your head. Your pocket buzzed again. “The door is unlocked. Let yourself in. Be ready in 5mins.”  
You knew Sam didn’t expect an answer back. This was simply a command and expected to be followed. 

You slowly pushed the door to the apartment open, trying to be as quiet as possible–even though you didn’t know why. 

It was dark—only the light from the streetlamp illuminated areas of the apartment. You were able to make out the living room to the left of the front door and a couch. 

You took off your coat, hat, and shoes before shedding your dress and tights. You laid them all down on the couch before kneeling in the center of the living room, your hands resting on your thighs with your palms up. 

You stared at your palms and traced the lines with your eyes as you waited. Time seemed to pass slowly before you heard the creak of the floorboards coming down the hallway. Notes of citrus, spicy clove, and sandalwood met your nose as Sam entered the room. 

His fingertips traced over the back of your shoulders and your collarbone as he circled around to stand in front of you. He placed his fingers under your chin, tilting your chin up. “Good girl,” he praised as his eyes met yours. 

You smiled at him as you awaited your next instruction. He lifted his hand to your hair and gripped the part he could reach loosely in his hand. It was then that you noticed he was shirtless with only a pair of jeans hung about his hips, the faint Calvin Kline on his boxers peeking from the top. The anti-possession tattoo stark against his tan skin. 

His grip on your hair tightened as he pulled you up so that you were no longer sitting on your legs but kneeling properly in front of him, your back straight and mouth level with his crotch. 

“Take them off,” he gestured to his jeans. You began to reach for the button on his jeans with your hands before he tightened his grip again and pulled your head back to make eye contact. 

*Tsk tsk*. His tongue clicked at you in reprimand. 

“No hands. Teeth only. Understood?” 

You nodded your head before you remember he expected a verbal response, “Yes, Sir.” You clasped your hands tightly behind your back and leaned as far forward as you could. 

You opened your mouth and grabbed the corner of his pants near the button with your teeth and pulled to the right, then up, and down trying to maneuver the copper button through the small opening. It didn’t work. After five minutes, a small growl erupted from your throat in frustration. 

You heard a chuckle come from above. He tapped the side of your face lightly with two fingers. You leaned back and made eye contact. A smug smirk was upon his lips, “Need help?” 

Your eyes narrowed, a part of you wanting to be defiant and do it on your own. He cocked an eyebrow. Waited. 

You broke first, “Yes, please, Sir.” 

“That’s my girl,” he praised as he ran his hand through your hair briefly. You smiled up at him as he unbuttoned his jeans, “the rest is up to you.” 

You caught the zipper of his jeans and pulled it down slowly. Once it was down, you scooted closer to him and grabbed the edge of his jeans and boxers with your teeth as one and pulled them down. 

You sat back on your heels as he stepped out of the clothes pooled on the ground. He stepped close to you. His cock a hair’s breadth away from your lips, “ask for it.” 

“Please, Sir. May You suck your cock?”

He nodded, “Yes, you may.” 

You opened your mouth willingly as he slid between your lips. You moaned loudly around his cock while he fucked your hot mouth. You looked up at him through your lashes and felt him pull back a little to make eye contact.

A mix of satisfaction and joy flooded you as you pleasured him, your cheeks hollowed around his cock. You felt him shudder before he abruptly pulled himself out and you off of him. 

“Fuck,” he growled as he turned his back to you. When he turned back around, You saw he was holding a red collar with black spikes–your play collar. He fastened it around your neck and lifted your chin up with two fingers, “good girl.” 

You shut your eyes at the praise as the endorphin rush began, and you slipped deeper into subspace. 

“Color?” He asked you as he knelt to your level.

You opened your eyes and focused on his, “green.”

He nodded as he clipped a matching leash to the D-ring on your collar, “Ready?”

You nodded to him, “Yes, Sir.”

He stood up and clicked his tongue at you as he led you down the hallway to his room. The pace slow as you crawled on your hands and knees. 

As you both made your way down the hall, you thought of what was to come and your scenes for the rest of the night.


End file.
